Marvel vs Dc: Part One
by war22360
Summary: When these two universes merge together, Armageddon begins.
1. Prologue: Universal Treasures

Darkseid sat in his Throne Room on Apokolips, observing a golden glove with six different colored gems. "Grail, tell me where you found this," he demanded of his kneeling daughter. "I don't know father, it just appeared," Grail said, looking up. Darkseid growled in frustration, "Give this to Desaad, and tell him to research this item!" He ordered, throwing the glove to his daughter. Grail stood, grabbing it, "As you wish," she said, walking off to Desaad's research lab.

Grail entered the deformed bleach colored man's lab, "Hey freak, Darkseid wants you figure out what this glove is." Desaad grabbed the gauntlet from her hands and placed it under his computer's scanner. Desaad turned back to Grail, "Is that it?" Grail nodded yes. "Then leave child, and let me do my work in peace," he rasped. Grail glared at him, then left the room to go and spar with The Furies. After Desaad's computer finished the scan, it showed him everything about it. "Oh, is Darkseid gonna be pleased with these results," he cackled.

 **Meanwhile in another universe**

Thanos slowly walked through his room of collections, he headed to the back to his favorite item, the Infinity Gauntlet. But to his surprise it wasn't there. The glass case which held the object was now replaced with a Boom Tube. Enraged, Thanos roared and viciously destroyed everything near him, except for the boomtube, he grabbed it and studied it for a checked for any buttons or switches but found nothing. 'What the hell could this be?!" He asked himself in fury.

Instantly Thanos knew someone who might know of this box's origin and what it does. Thanos quickly used one of his own devices to teleport himself to the presence of Galactus. Galactus felt Thanos's arrival and faced. "What is it that you seek to know Thanos?" Asked the conqueror of worlds. Thanos showed Galactus the Boom Tube. "Wish to know what this object is and how it works." Galactus grabbed, and observed it for a few moments. "Hmm, interesting. This object is not of our universe, but belongs to another…"


	2. Chapter 1: The Interview

Crowds of paparazzi flooded the streets and sidewalks by Metropolis's Daily Bugle. Tony Stark, owner and C.E.O of Stark Industries was here for an interview with Lois Lane, talking about his new invention for the military. Managing to fit his way through the crowds of people, Tony arrived at an elevator, and pressed the button to the top door. Clark Kent was at the top floor chatting with Lois, "Hey, come to my apartment after your interview, i've got a surprise for you." Clark smirked. Lois nodded, then turned away from the window to look at her boyfriend, "Alright, but I think you should go, by the looks of the crowd down there, i'll suggest Mr. Stark's here."

"Alright, my apartment later, right?" Clark asked, hugging her. "Yes," Lois smirked, kissing his cheek. "Alright, bye Lois," waved Clark, heading for the elevator. "Bye Clark." Before Clark could reach for the elevator's down button, the doors opened up to reveal Tony Stark himself. "Excuse me," said Clark, entering the elevator the same time Tony got out. Clark waited for the doors to close, then went down. Lois walked over to Tony, the two shook hands, then took a seat. Lois grabbed her notepad and pen, turning on the camera. "Good Afternoon Mr. Stark," she started. "Good afternoon Miss. Lane," he replied. "May I began this interview with the first question?" Tony nodded, "Of course."

At the Lex Corp building, Lex Luthor finished typing in some code for a project of his and turned his TV on to Daily Planet News. He saw the interview began and watched. Meanwhile in Gotham City, Alfred Pennyworth finished dusting around Wayne Manor, and turned on the TV to relax. The channel he was on showed Lois Lane interview Tony Stark, Alfred raised a brow and sat on the couch. "This should be interesting." he mumbled. Back at Daily Bugle, Lois asked her first question. "So, Mr. Stark, could you tell me what this _new_ invention is for the military?" Tony rubbed his beard for second, "Huh, you just wanna get straight to business don't ya?" he smirked, "Well I'm not ready yet to reveal this to America, but next week at my party in New York, I will be showing off these inventions at Stark Industries Tower."

"Okay," said Lois, writing this down on her notepad. "Next question?" Lex Luthor leaned closer to his TV, "Next week you say Mr. Stark?" Lex smirked, rubbing his hands together. "Mercy, come here for a second please." Lex ordered, as he was going to tell her his plan. "Alfred, would you please write this party of his down on the calendar for me, I'd like to attend." Bruce said, frightening Alfred. Alfred jumped, "Mr. Wayne, I'd prefer you not sneak up on my like that, and yes, I'll write this on the calendar for you." Bruce nodded, "Sorry Alfred, and thank you." "And would you need anybody to accompany you sir?" Alfred asked, before Bruce headed for the Batcave. "No, I'll fine Alfred, I'll just call up Diana." Replied Bruce, returning to the Batcave.

Tony nodded, "I'm ready." Lois cleared her throat, and continued. The two of them talked for about thirty minutes longer, before Lois's timer went off. Lois muted it, turned off the camera, then turned back to Tony. "Thank you Mr. Stark for your time, I plan seeing you next week for this reveal of yours." Lois smiled, shaking his hand once more. Tony smiled back, "Of, course, and I plan seeing you as well," he chuckled, letting go of her hand and turning back to the elevator, to return to his Limo, which was parked at the building's entrance with the huge crowds of paparazzi. Lois finished up a few papers and made a few calls to her agents before leaving as well. When she arrived to the parking lot the paparazzi was gone, she sighed in relief and drove to Clark's apartment. She had the keys to his door, and entered. When she turned around, she saw Clark kneeling to her with an open box, "Lois love, will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 2: Parties

An exact week after Clark had asked his girlfriend's hand in marriage, they got married. The wedding was held at the Hall of Justice, it was also the day when Tony Stark was going to present his military project to the world in New York, at Stark Industries Tower. Lois called Tony and told him she wouldn't be able to make it, and somehow, Clark had convinced Bruce and Diana not go to the party. Also during that same week, Lex Luthor and his personal assistant, Mercy Graves, took a plane to New York for Mr. Stark's party. Luthor had a plan to use a suit for himself, and wanted to talk with Tony Stark himself about purchasing one.

It was a beautiful sunset for the wedding in Washington D.C., most Justice League members were at the Hall of Justice's entrance, were the wedding was being held. Everyone took their seats as the priest got ready behind his pedestal. Clark stood to the Priest's right with his Best Man, Bruce Wayne. Not to long after everyone was sitting, Lois Lane walked through the empty space which divided the seats into two sections. She was followed by the Maid of Honor, Diana Prince. As both women stood to the preacher's left, facing Clark and Bruce, the preacher began reading from his book.

In New York, inside the Stark Industries Tower, crowds of people began cheering as the lights inside the building began to fade. Lex Luthor and Mercy found themselves a high place to spectate Tony's as the room was completely dark, fireworks sprayed from the stage floor as the large curtains rolled up, revealing Tony Stark and four rows of metal armour suits. Each row had large holograms presenting which military branch each row belonged to. As Tony was explaining what the suits did, why they're different, how they work, and why they went to the branch they were sent to, Lex constantly stared at the Marine suits, they were the largest and bulkiest of the others.

After Tony finished talking about the suits, the curtains fell and the lights lit back on. Lex and everybody else began clapping in applause, just as Lex and Mercy stood and began to leave a tall man grabbed Luthor's shoulder. Lex instantly turned, "Who are you?" Lex snapped. The tall man smirked, "I'm Norman Osborn, a big fan of your work infact." Lex raised a brow. "Realy?" Lex asked. Norman nodded. "Well anyways what brought you here?" Norman wondered. "I was looking to see if Mr. Stark could help me with using his technology for something i have planned." Norman nodded to Lex, "Well it seems we've came for the same reason."

"And I announce you husband and wife." The priest said with a smile, closing his book. Clark and Lois put on each others rings, and embraced each other for a long kiss.


End file.
